game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny's Halloween Party
Penny was exicted about the Halloween,because Halloween was her favourite holiday of her life."What do I do this Halloween season......Wait!That's it!"she screamed and ran to the office.When she was at the Office to ask permission to Super Mario."Oh!Penny my dear!There's something wrong?"Mr Mario asked"Can I celebrate the Halloween Party in the school....Promise I will clean the mess"Penny knealed"Let me think......Okay,besides I forgot to anounced about the Halloween Party...Ok my Lady Fazbear.So announced all the GH students"he ordred,Penny cant wait to grab the mic and she began announced"Hello my fellow Players...Tomorrow night we will celebrate the awaiting Halloween party!!!In the Garden in Game High,6pm..You wore some Play-some and Adorable costumes!!So we announced tommorow the Halloween King and Queen,so have fun!"Penny stopped.. Marcy was at the mall..Buy some custome for the Halloween Party tommorow..She searched the whole mall but no custome that suits for her..She came at her dorm,so sad..She have no custome for tommorow"WHYYYY!!!!!"she cried.Until she rembered the Dia de los Muertos custome hidden at their attic at her home but her home was so far..She decide to call her mom. "Hello?"a voice of a man said in her phone "Dad?Where's mom?" "At the office,besides she left her phone.So what do you want?" "Do you saw the sugar skull chest at the attic?" "Maybe?Well I'll check" A minute later "Well,I found it*coughs*,Dang it's so dusty!BTW why do you need this chest?" "Well,it's our Halloween party tommorow night.Besides the house was too far.What do I do???" "We'll I'll go there!:D" "Thanks dad!YOURE MY HERO!!!" She end the phone conversation.She came outside of the school,to join Maddie at her stretching exercise outside. "Wait.Your dad will come here..Woah!"Maddie slipped when she to the bendy thing"So what's your custom?"Marcy asked"Well..Feferi Peixes.I like her..So much!!"She gigled"Mine is the sugar skull girl"the chocolate browned haired girl replied"Awsome!Ow!"Maddie cried in Pain.Until a man saw the two girls."Are you okay??"."Yes I am just doing the stretching exercises"Maddie giggled"Shevion?What are you doing??"She asked "Hey Marcy.Your dad brought this"Shevion said while carry the sugar skull chest."Oh goody!". One day later.The party begins.Cassy wore a Vriska's fairy dress while Rufio wore Pupa Pan's outfit.Jamie was so jealous to Rufio and he wore Some alien costume"Man!Rufio was a lucky guy"He sighed until Marcy replied"Well.Her dad was a BSAA captain and His uncle or my dad was a Sniper...Well the Cassy likes gentleman,handsome and brave boy,Like him"."Oh I see.."Jamie smiled.Penny began to get her mic and she wore some suit"Hello.everyone I am here announced the Halloween king and queen..So the Queen is.........Marcy Nivans"she shouted and Marcy was happy and ran at the stage"No No No!!"Megan smirked and stumbled Marcy until a boy with a scar like Jake Muller came rescue her"Are you ok??"He asked in the gentleman way"Yes......Uh....."."Jeffrey Muller"he smiled at her"Marcy Nivans..Well thank you."she blushed so deep"Ok the king.....Isssssss.......Jeffrey Muller.Congratulations we met our King and Queen.LET'S PARTY "Penny shouted.The student dance under the disco ball and Shinna Play her Disc Jockey....The students we're happy and enjoyed the Party..Category:FanfictionsCategory:FanfictionCategory:Game High Rulez chaptersCategory:Chapter special